disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Royal Wedding
"A Royal Wedding" is the one hundred and second episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. It premiered on May 14, 2018, and is the twenty-first episode in the fourth season. Plot Sofia and the Royal Family are preparing for Aunt Tilly's and Sir Bartleby's wedding. James laments about his boring duty, which he has to fulfill as heir to the throne. Not only does he have to remember all the guests names and homelands, but to greet everyone with their traditional greetings as many different kinds of creatures will attend the wedding. Aunt Tilly, wearing her wedding gown, arrives with wings on her back. She demonstrates how she is able to make them appear and disappear at will by using a Whenever-Wings-Wand. Tilly tells Amber and Sofia that the wand will be used for a special surprise at the end because she wants the event to be special. Baileywick calls them as it is time for the Royal Portrait. Before they leave Tilly asks Sofia to be her maid-of-honor because she made it possible for her aunt and Sir Bartleby to come together in the first place. Sofia accepts, and is then asked to keep the Wand until Tilly gives her a signal at the end of the ceremony. At the castle Sofia, Amber, James, Queen Miranda, King Roland and his mother and sister are gathered in the throne room to be painted. While the adults stand in the back, the children stand in the front, with James as apparent heir to the throne in the middle. But suddenly, the Grand Queen remarks that it is Amber who should stand in James' spot. This confuses Roland because he always thought the first born son is heir to the throne, but his mother and older sister correct him: it is the first born child. Since Amber is seven minutes older than her twin brother that makes her the true heir to the throne. Roland still believes his mother and sister are wrong, so they go and look up in the scrolls in which the laws are written. As it turns out, the rulership on the kingdom shall be passed to the firstborn child. Roland is confused, because his older sister Tilly would be Queen then. Tilly tells Roland that she was the Heir to the Throne and was offered the crown after Roland I but she refused. She wanted to become an adventurer and Roland was more fit to rule. The King still does not understand why nobody told him. His mother reveals it was because it was always his wish to be the King and being King was all he is able to do. Amber is very happy because she is now going to be Queen, while James is angry and disappointed. Realizing he will not become the next King, James storms out of the room after claiming Amber would still be too self-centred to be a good Queen. Sofia follows him to the stables, where he is hitting his knight training dummy in anger. He was always raised to believe that he would be next in line to the throne and would be protecting the kingdom. Sofia remarks that this is not the only thing a King does and suggests finding another way of protecting Enchancia. This gives James an idea and leaves enthusiastically. He plans show how he would be a better ruler than his sister. Meanwhile Baileywick introduces Amber to her new duties as heir to the throne: greeting the guests, introducing the cake and holding on to Sir Bartleby's wedding ring until the wedding, which she immediately puts in her pocket. It is now time for Amber to greet the wedding guests. She knows every custom perfectly to James' dismay, as he had practised them and could not remember. Sofia spots James spying on Amber and tells her he wants to make sure everyone sees what a horrible Queen Amber would make. Sofia is shocked to hear that and tries to stop him. James runs to the gnomes and leads them to Amber as their greeting is very hard to recall. To his surprise, Amber still knows it and the one for the giants too. Sofia reminds her brother that this is something Amber has always liked unlike him. James leaves, still disappointed. Tilly and her future husband appear and commend on how Amber has handled her duties. James overhears that, getting even more angry. Tilly shows her a cage of, to Amber's suprise, flying fish, she wants released at the ceremony. Sofia is asked to look after them but James interferes, telling Tilly to pass the job to Amber, which his aunt agrees with. James now thinks he has a chance to prove how unfit Amber is for the job. First, he distracts Sofia, showing her Wilbur the Wombeast is here and she goes to talk to her friend. After Sofia is gone, he distracts his twin sister too, telling her, her tiara is crooked. While Amber tries to correct that, he releases the fish. Sofia and Amber are horrified and try to catch them, in the process Amber touches the King of the Kobolds' hair. James remarks how Amber messed up and goes to help catch the fish too. As he comments on how Amber's dress is in danger of getting dirty, she surprises him again by replying she does not care. Two fish escape into the ocean. Sadly in her last attempt to get them back, Amber falls and the wedding ring Tilly gave her falls into the water. She is devastated and doubts her skills as future Queen of Enchancia. This leads her to declare James heir to the throne. Amber leaves heartbroken as Baileywick tells them the ceremony is starting, horrified at the prospect of telling her aunt she lost the ring. Seeing his twin sister so miserable, James gets sad, even though he has achieved his goal. He confesses to Sofia that he is the reason why the fish got out of the cage, much to her disappointment. She tells him to talk to Amber but he refuses as the ring is still missing. He wants to save it by using the Whenever-Wing-Wand. Sofia hands it to him and James fires magic at the ocean a few times even though Sofia warns him it could have dire consequences. After many shots he finally hit the ring and it flies out of the water just as Baileywick reminds them of the ceremony. Just as they leave a giant octopus with wings, given by the wand, emerges out of the ocean. James hands the ring to Amber and tells her she is still heir to the throne. Suddenly, the giant octopus appears in the air, destroying the decorations and frightening the guests. James notices it is his fault. Sofia is unable to hit it with the wand as it is moving to fast. Amber, still having lost her confidence, thinks she will not be of help. James confesses to his deeds, apologising to his sister and finally gives in, as he observed how Amber enjoyed the stuff he always found boring. Amber gets her confidence back and sends Sofia to look after Tilly and Sir Bartleby, while she protects the guests. After Sofia has made sure Tilly and Sir Bartleby are not hurt, she notes the flying octopus saying "cake", so she deduces he is after the wedding cake. She runs to tell her sister who commands the guards to protect it and get a small piece of it to lure the flying creature away. James takes it and Sofia uses the wand to give him wings to get the octopuses' attention. Because he is not moving so fast anymore Sofia can finally hit him with the wand and get rid of its wings. The octopus gets the piece of cake and falls into the sea. James gets praise for his bravery and Sofia notes how protecting the kingdom was always all he wanted, which he can do as a knight. James happily agrees, and Amber wants to declare her brother First Knight, only to be reminded by her grandmother that she is not Queen yet. In the end, Tilly and Sir Bartleby are finally declared husband and wife or adventurer and knight. Sofia uses the wand to give them and the guests wings and they all dance in the sky. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Bonnie Hunt as Aunt Tilly Song *I Will be Queen/King Trivia *It is revealed Tilly willingly refused the throne. *Amber is claimed heir to the throne, James now striving to be a knight. *It is revealed that the French based Kingdom that Collette is from is called the Kingdom of Trufflandia. International Premieres *March 29, 2018 (Germany, Spain, Sweden) Category:Sofia the First episodes